Moacir DaCosta
Moacir DaCosta is an Esmeraldan Legionnaire. He is the commanding officer of the HMS Procyon, which is among the most noted airships in the five fleets. He has held the post since 5251. DaCosta is the only active imperial officer to have served as a commanding officer in the Third Metal War, the Border Wars and the Stradan War. DaCosta is in a romantic relationship with Dr. Maria Lalonde, the Chief Medical Officer of Falkair Station. Biography DaCosta began his career as an enlisted solider when he was conscripted by House Peacock for service in the Imperial Legion. He later became an officer. He currently holds the ranks of Commodore. He has turned down offer for promotion to the Admiralty on several occasions. He is considered to be the most respected and longest serving commanding officer in the Legion. Personality DaCosta is very formal and quiet, and occasionally comes off as rude. He is also disciplined, articulate, intelligent and brings out the best in his crew. He respects others and in return gains their respect or their fear. Perhaps DaCosta's biggest strength is his core of selflessness. Although at times he seems self-absorbed and can easily be annoyed. DaCosta also has some level of disdain for fellow commoners who have also obtained commissions in Legion, particularly Edmund Marchetti. Physical Description Human male of South American indigenous ethnicity, specifically of the Matsés tribe. He is from D’jalnas and comes from a commoner background. Clean shaven. Long grey hair that is kept tied up in the back. DaCosta is a very dedicated career military sailor. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held *Imperial Legion Commodore (5243-present) *Imperial Legion Captain (5235-5243) Notable Accomplishments *Krazer Cross Recipient (three times) *Third Metal War Veteran *Stradan War Veteran *Border Wars Veteran Timeline *5190: Born in D'jalnas as a subject of House Peacock *5208: Enrolled at D'jalnasian Institute *5211: Graduates from D'jalnasian Institute (Business) *5211: Conscripted by House Peacock for service in the Imperial Legion *5211: Completes basic training at Legionnaire Academy *5211: Assigned enlisted rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer *5212: Assigned to HMS Specter as Enlisted Crew Manager *5215: Promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer *5217: Accepted to Esmeraldan Officer Training Correspondence *5218: Assigned as HMS Specter's Chief of the Ship *5221: Commissioned as Lieutenant (Command) *5221: Assigned to HMS Courtois as Assistant to the Executive Officer *5223: Decorated with the Krazer Cross by Emperor Tull IX *5225: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander *5225: Assigned to HMS Sutton as Executive Officer *5228: Promoted to Commander *5232: Assigned as HMS Sutton Commanding Officer *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5234: Participates in the 'Battle of Chaeronea' *5234: Participates in the 'Battle of Tan Flats' *5235: Promoted to Captain *5235: Participates in the 'Battle of Encedurp' *5235: Participates in the 'Battle of Natodren' *5236: Participates in the 'Battle of Nedeed' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Metron' *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of the Croix' *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5240: Assigned to HMS Barracuda as Commanding Officer *5243: Stradan War Begins *5243: Participates in the 'Battle of Qarta Minor' *5243: Promoted to Commodore *5243: Assigned to Port Bayeux as Commanding Officer *5247: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Bayeux' *5247: Decorated with the Krazer Cross by Emperor Garbháin II *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats'. *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached *5251: Assigned to HMS Procyon as Commanding Officer *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5255: Participates in the 'Judgement Day Three Week Border War' *5255: Participates in the 'Narvy Two Week Border War' *5256: Assigned as Strategic Operations Officer for the First Imperial Fleet *5256: Participates in the 'Vincy Two Week Border War' *5256: Participates in the 'Tan Five Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Chaeronea Six Month Border war' *5258: Participates in the 'Nigeb 48 Hour Border War' *5258: Decorated with the Krazer Cross by Emperor Tull X *5258: Participates in the 'Rehteg Eight Week Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Edujactia Five Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nonnel Eight Week Border War' *5259: Relieved as Strategic Operations Officer for the First Imperial Fleet *5260: Borders Wars End *5263: Decorated with the Krazer Cross by Emperor Labelle III Category:Humans Category:D’jalnas Category:Commoners Category:Officers Category:Main Characters Category:Enlisted Personnel Category:Krazer Cross recipients Category:HMS Sutton personnel Category:HMS Barracuda personnel Category:HMS Procyon personnel Category:D’jalnasian Institute Graduates Category:Third Metal War Veterans Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:Border Wars Veterans Category:South Folk Category:Legionnaires Category:HMS Specter personnel Category:HMS Courtois personnel Category:House Peacock Subjects